A Big Christmas Vacation-Cartoon Crossover Christmas Speical
by andrew.matlack
Summary: In this 3rd Annual Christmas Story, we get to see that 17-year-old Bart Simpson and his friends and family gets to see that they're going to make a BIG Christmas Vacation and as long as Mojo Jojo gets to see that he gets to be on a spying pursuit, and a special guest gets to have some Christmas fun around! Please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my 3rd Annual Christmas Story, and may I say, this is going to be quite more fun as we get to get ready for Christmas so we might get to see that it was going to be simply that distance that our friends gets to be that get to the Cartoon Lodge, so without further ado, I give you our Christmas story.

Chapter 1: Christmas Décor

Our story began as we get to see our cartoon friends get to be driving up to the lodge so they get to see that they might had to celebrate their Christmas Vacation as they get to make sure as they get to possible as they get to see that they're going to celebrate there.

"I can't wait for Christmas to be celebrational." said Sam Mansion. "Me either," said Danny Fenton. "That way that we could be that we're going to be that might had to see that as we get to make it a one true year that we won't forget."

As the former White Pandera gets to see that he was looking at the lodge, he knew that they're already there. "there it is!" shouted Rodolfo.

"Here it is, our Christmas lodge." said 30-year-old Tommy Pickles. "As soon as we get to inside, I think that need to make sure that we're going to make it the best year ever."

As soon as they get to see that quite as they had to know that they get out of the cave as we get to find that 17-year-old Bart Simpson and his trusty girlfriend Jedna as they get to make it as they had to see as they would hope as they get to see that they're going to noticed as they had to feel as they would allow as they get into their place in there.

As Much as Jedna looked worried, they get to see that they might to look one though the binoculars.

When they get to see, Jenda asked him "Uh, Bart honey, did you get the feeling that we've been watched?"

As we reviled to be that it was Mojo Jojo whom that he was looking at them. "Being watched she says." said Mojo as he gets to put down the binoculars. "It seems that I, Mojo Jojo get to see that I might get to wreck some Christmas there."

As Mojo gets to see that he gets to see that might had to feel that it was simply that quite as he knows of what's he up too.

Meanwhile, back at the lodge...

"Ah, Bart Simpson!" said Forrest ranger Banks. "I see that you're going to make sure that you're going to have a great Christmas this year, no?"

"Yes," said Bart. "and I can assure you that my mom and dad can bring the decorations." as Homer and Marge had to bring out as they could possibly as they get to noticed that they get to see that they get to know about as they had to see that there was a big place as they had to feel as they could allow that they get to see that they're putting the decorations as they get to put on the front desk.

"We need to put it right here until we find a perfect Christmas tree." said Marge.

"Ah, say no more," said Forest ranger Banks. "I think that we got a big Christmas tree to be decorated in the lodge." as they get to the tree, they can see that it was 10 foot tall as they get to see that they might as they get to see they might had to see that there was nothing that can go wrong.

As they get to decorate, they had to see that they could get to put the decorations as they might had to see that would get to possibly had to put it as they had to see that they're going to see that quite as they had enough directions.

"It needs something on the top." said Bart.

"I Got it," said Homer. "We need a star."

"That's perfect!" as Marge gets to asked him. "Bart, did you remember to give the job to Sam to put the star on the tree?" Bart frowns as that instance.

And so that Bart gets to use the stepstool in order to make it as they get to use it as they might had to put it on the tree.

"There, the Christmas Décor!" said Ranger Banks. "Christmas Décor? Whoa!" as he gets to fall down and said "I'm okay."

And that's just the beginning.

Please come back next chapter and see what else we got in store for you.

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day.

Thank You and Have a Merry Christmas.

Closing Note: Sorry to make Chapter short but we all had to get ready for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2-12-03-2018

A/N:At the last chapter, Bart Simpson and his friends get to see that they had to create the prefect Christmas  
As they're going to see that it was nothing that might had to feel that they get to make it though Christmas  
Décor, and so, as we began our next chapter, we're going to be that this is going to be great!

Chapter 2: The Christmas decorations and a guest

It was that Bart had to make it as they get to see they might get to see that they're going to feel as they would allow  
as they to get everything ready as Marge gets to see that she gets to make some cookies.

As her friend Maria gets to the flour had to be in and then some as she gets to put on there. "Here you go Marge." said Maria as she gets to put it down. "I think those Christmas cookies get to be quite good."

"Ahh, thank you Maria." said Marge as she gets to cook cookies as she could make them.

Meanwhile, Bart gets to make some directions as he gets to put the ornaments on the tree. "Barty, I think that it should be that quite as they get to feel that this could get Christmassy." explained Jedna. "But I think that we could possibly as they might the adults as they would allow that simply as they might  
as they would make it as they noticed about it."

"Relax, besides, I think that we got this Christmas in the bag." said Bart as he gets to be putting the star at the top of the Christmas tree. "I Give you a Cartoon Crossover Christmas!" as he gets to see that he might had to set it to an explosion.

As Robert and his 14-year-old son Benny gets hit by tree branches. "Uh dad? Do you get the feeling that we've been attacked?" his son asked.

"I think that those cartoon people might to make this a Christmas distance here." said Robert.

As they get to know that they might had to see that they're going to feel that they're putting the Christmas tree right next to the fireplace."

"There, I think that we got it right." as Mojo Jojo gets to see that they're going to see that they're going to see that quite as they had to feel as they would noticed that they could know something.  
"Aha, it seems that they get to see that quite as they get to noticed as that they're going to see that it was simply that it was going to feel that they could use it as they're going to feel that  
They can't last until January 3rd." as he gets to evilly chuckle.

Back at our friends...

"Well guys, I think that we get to watch a virtual fireplace on this TV." as Bart gets to turn on the TV, they get to enjoy the fireplace. "Wow, Bart, that seems to be great." said Jedna. "Yeah dude, I think that we might had to see that we could be something."

As Frieda gets Manny as they get to have a conservation. "Now Manny, I think that we need to keep it as secret as we might get to know that we're more then just friends." said Frieda as they get away from Bart and the others.  
"But Frieda, Bart and the others wouldn't know," said Manny. "Do you remember with my parents get to be in love as superheroes but get to stay friends as themselves?"

"Yes, but they get to have a coffee, we might had to be that quite as they get to be in love both as superheroes _and_ themselves."

"Yeah, but that glove is nothing but trouble." As Manny looked his head at their friends and back at Frieda. "We had to keep a secret from our friends."

"Of course, that way, I don't think that could be that might had to see that quite as they get to see that."

As they get to have fun, they bring out Christmas cookies. "Here you go everybody." As she brings out the cookies. "here are the gingerbread for the girls, some Christmas stars for the supers, and a bloody headspear for Bart."

"Aw, thanks mom." as he gets to stabs himself with a cookie as he gets to pretend that killed himself.

As they might had to use it as Bart regain back to normal, as he gets to show his list. "Okay, we got our Christmas Directions all set, what we need to put up some more."

And so, they had to be exactly as they get to get as they might had to put it as they get to make it as they get to settle as they had to feel as they get to see as they  
Get to make it as they get to feel as they might had to make it ready as they had to feel as they would allow that they might had to possibly as they would make it as they get to fee

As they get to make sure as they would have to arrive as they get to make everything perfect.

It wasn't long until that Bart came to the big tree. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I get show you that we had an easy start, and I think that need to make sure that it was going to show you that we're going to show our Christmas Tree!" As he gets to use the cords, they knew that they're going to bring out the Christmas surprise.

As he gets to turn the tree on, nothing happen yet.

"I-I Don't understand." confusingly said Bart. "I thought I had it very good."

"If I know anything better, I say that it goes strangely goes to the dogs." said Rodolfo as Maria chuckles.

As Marge come up to Bart and said "You did your best." she said as Jedna walked up and said. "I'm sure it's a pretty Christmas Tree, I Guaranteed it." as she gets to closes her eyes and picture it. "Okay," said Bart. "You get to picture about a pretty Christmas tree, the rest of you, get to find a room." And so they get to find rooms to sleep.

Stay tuned for the next chapter as our spikey bad boy friend gets to see that he might he gets to find out what's wrong.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You and have a Merry Christmas.

Closing Note: In case you didn't read the parts up the chapter, One of them that Manny and Frieda gets to see that they're worried about their secret about them being boyfriend and girlfriend, as a refence as Rodolfo and Maria getting a date on the _El Tigre_ episode "The Return Of Plata Laugsitra" and the other Refence is Bart gets to put that Bloody head spear cookie on himself on the _The Simpsons_ Episode "Miracle On Evergreen Terrance." so if you see that episodes, you'll know of what I mean, so thank you and have a Merry Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3-12-05-2018

A/N: Before we began, My mom has decorate the Christmas Tree, after we got back from my mom's dentist appointment and getting four gallons of Icy tea Ice Tea and some Tastycake Pies, and get her Boyfriend's dog Biscuit to go out, and later, I just saw reruns of _We Bear Bears_ and it just goes to show you that they got the "End-Of-The-Show" Credits Format on Cartoon Network, what is this world coming to? But i'm not going to talk about that, I'm talking about our story. When we last left off Bart Simpson, he was going to make sure that he had to decorate the Christmas Tree as he gets to see that he seems to make sure that he was going to know that he might had to set up the Christmas Tree as he gets to turn on the lights, he knew that something was wrong, and he was going to fix it as he gets to see that he might had to noticed that he might get to figure it out of what was the matter, so Bart will have to look that the very next night, right now, we get into our brand new chapter and see what he's up too.

Chapter 3: Snow Day Fun

It was that they had to go to their rooms as Homer and Marge gets into their bed, they had to see that they get to read their books as they might had to see about it, as for Marge, she was thinking about the Christmas tree. "You know Homer, I've been thinking," said Marge. "I Think that it was a pretty Christmas tree." "Yeah, I Thought so too." Homer said. "But that tree that can't be right for some reasons."

"Do you think that we might had to be that simply that it was going to be that out of touch about the lights as they get to see that might had if it _does_ work, I Think that we need to might this as we get to feel that it was going to allow that might to show that there was simply that it takes a lot of work at a Christmas Tree as it got some ornaments and lights and even tinsel." As Marge gets to see that, she said "But do you think that I had to learn that it was simply that would noticed that it was a simple thing to do."

"Perhaps, but I think that need to hope that there was a simple was that Christmas Tree had to be lit, after all, there was this one year that he burn down the Christmas tree as he got up so early, and more importantly, I think that he lied to us about a burglar gets to be taking all that presents and that tree." "You're right Homer, I think that this is not going to happen again."

And as they get to sleep, as the snowstorm gets to be that blowing in.

The Next day, they get to see that they're going to check out as they had to see that they might had to know that they would possibly as they would happen that there was a lot of snow as Bart gets to open up the window and shouts "Good Morning World!" as they get to get everybody to get dressed, have showers and shave as they get to go out as he gets to stop the crowd. "Hold it, first we need to have some breakfast."

And so they get to have some breakfast as they get to see that they're going to eat as possible as Frieda get to Manny. "I hope that Bart might get to know about this, but I would be worrying about my family get to be coming over." she whispers to Manny. "Don't worry, they won't get to find out." Manny whispers back.

After Breakfast, they get to have some snow fun as they had to be that they might get to see that the adults are taking some sleds as Homer gets to have an demonstration.

"You see kids, I think the best way to do a sledding down is to slide down the hill as you'll get to see how a pro I am." as he gets to the sled, Homer gets to see that he might had to slide down as he gets to make sure as he gets to landed on a safe spot.

"There, I think that could be that easy." as he gets to see that the kids are going down as Bugs Bunny gets to throw some snow balls as Daffy. "What? Do dare tried to hit me with a snowball?" asked Daffy. "I'm going to do the same to you!" as he gets to throw some snowballs as the Powerpuff girls get to make some snowballs as he happens to make it as he gets to tries to hit them as well but they get to hit over as they would make as they happen to feel as they would possibly as they get to feel as they see that it was a Snowball explosion!

As for Dexter's Parents, they might had to see that they get to go skiing as they had to fall down the ski as they get to see that they had to feel into a snowbank.

"Gee Honey, I think that we might had it was quite as they would noticed that might had to see that it was quite as they would have as they could make it as the KND operatives had to make it as they could possibly get to use it. "Gee, it could be fun if Numbuh 1 were here." Said Kuki, Numbuh 3 of Sector "V".

"Yeah, I think that he could be here and such." as they get to make some snowmen as they had to feel as they get to allow that as they would get to see it was quite getting that the Rabbids had to came in here.

As the leading Rabbid gets to see that it was quite to be ice skating as he had to make it a sliding down as the _Press Your Luck_ Whammy gets to be skating as well as they had to see that they're going to enjoy as he gets to make some spinning twirl as he gets to see that he might had to see that happen to learn that the dollar judges get to see that he made a bad score.

Back to our friends, they had to use when they get to make some snowballs as they get to join Daffy. "So, those girls get to be that they're hitting you snowballs, huh Daffy?" said Donald Duck. "You should've seen my nephews, they're professionals."

As right as he is, the ducks get to hit them with snowballs as they get to see that the nephews and the girls and Bugs gets to make it as they get to see that it was simply as they had to feel that it was war.

Back at Bart, they get to see that they're going to see as they had to feel as they knew that they get to see that he and his girlfriend Jedna as they get to see that they had to hold on together as they would possibly get together. "Come on honey, don't you want to make sure that you wants to do this? he asked. "I Think that you'll get to see that you're going to be the greatest."

"Oh Bart, I don't know if I could get to do this." Said Jedna. "Come on, I see that Mickey and Minnie do it, so let's get going!" as they get to make some skiing down as Suzie Carmichael and Roger Rabbit gets to slide down as they can race as they can see as they get to race down. "I'll race you down to the others." said Suzie. "Loser buys lunch." as Jessica, his wife, gets to wave the checkered flag, they get to race down as they get to see as they might had to noticed as they could possibly as others are cheering as Suzie gets to cross the finish line that Suzie happen to stopped on the skid as Roger gets to the frozen pond as he gets to see that he was safe as he gets to see that the Rabbid gets to see that he was sliding as he gets to see that quite as they see the minions gets to slide over.

And so, they get to have a snowball war as they could have some fun as they could stop as Dexter's Dad shows them how it's done.

As he gets to see that he had to use to throw at his snowball at Bart. "Oh, consider this a snowball war!" As Bart gets to throws a snowball as he ducks and hit Maria. "Bart, you know that you can't starting a snowball fight by throw at a lady." as she gets to hit a snow ball and _he_ ducks and hits Manny. "Mom!"

"Oops! Sorry Mijo!" Apologized to her son Manny.

And so, they get to hit each other with snowballs as the Rabbids get to join in the fun and so are the minions!

As Mojo jojo gets to see that he wants to make it a snowball fight as well, and more importantly as they could noticed as they would see that he got hit by snowballs too. "I regret nothing!" as he gets to fall down as the snowmen gets to dance.

And so, they get to fight with some snowballs until they had enough, leaving the kids to be winner, especially Bart Simpson.

Tune in Next Chapter as our friends get to go back inside for some hot cocoa and more.

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day.

Thank you and have a merry Christmas!

Closing Note: In case you didn't notice about the _Press Your Luck_ Whammy, that refence to the same thing as he did on the Game Show Network original show _Whammy:The All New Press Your luck_ Which that lasted from 2002 to 2003 so yeah, I wanted you to know.


	4. Chapter 4-12-09-2018

A/N: Merry Christmas from all of us and as we left of, we get to see that they get to have some fun in the snow as they had to make it as they would possibly as they had to had some snowball fun. Meanwhile, our El Tigre friend Hero/Villian and his trusty best friend Frieda as they had to see as they get to keep it a secert as being Boyfriend and Girlfriend from their familes and friends, espcailly Frida's family and Bart Simpson themselves! How long do they had to keep it? Let's read and find out as we go into our brand new chapter! also, All cartoon characters belong to their owners.

Chapter 3: Shopping Gone Crazy

As they get to make it as they get to enjoy their hot cocoa, they had to see that they're going to make it as they had to see that they might had to feel about it.

"Manny, I know that we know each other since preschool all because of Zoey gets to see that throw out some paint at me." said Frieda. "Yeah, I know," Worried Manny. "If any of our friends or even our families get to see that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, I think that we get to be that quite as they had to see that we're dating, I think that we happen that we're going to be that simply to be out of secret as possible."

"Yeah, but at least that Bart's happy with _his_ girlfriend." as they had to see that they're going to make it as they could possibly as they would notice about. "All right Bart, just show us how much money are we taking to Christmas Shopping Tomorrow?" asked his mom Marge. "Don't you worry your blue hair mom, I think that I could be that I got the full total." as he gets to reveal the money total to be worth a lot in his money jar. "Whoo-Hoo! What a shopping load this year!"

The Next day, they had to go the mall of Cartoon as they get to be shopping as they get to see as our friends get to be shopping around as Mojo Jojo gets to see that he was spying that he was going to see that he saw Bart and the gang as they get to shop around. "I Got to get some of that money." he said. "But what? I can't turn people into dogs, like I did, twice, and I can't hire my friends, got to think Mojo!" as he gets to think about it.

Around at Bart, it seems that he looks at that tattoo and tried an attempt that he remember that he tried to get that once, and had to remove it, Manny gets too appeared. "So Bart, getting a tattoo?" he asked. "Well, I wanted to get it once," he said. "I wanted that killer tattoo with a heart that says 'Mother' on it but when my mom gets to see what I'm doing, she had to spent all that money in the jar as I had to get surgery removed."

"Well Bart, I'm the same boat as you," Manny said as he gets to pat his back. "I wanted that whole thing." as he gets to show an biker who's getting _his_ tattoo. "What? No, that." as he gets to show that evil villianly tattoo kit. "You see, I wanted that, but my dad wouldn't want to get me that," as he gets evil. "As I get to have it, have the power, the big villain in me and then the POWER!" as he frighten Bart as he reverts back to normal. "Sorry Bart, I guess that I got carried away."

"It's okay man, I understand." as Frieda gets to them. "I see that you boys wanted to get tattoos." she said. "No way gal," said Bart as he gets to wave his arms in refusal. "Never again!"

"Yeah, you never told me that you had a tattoo once Bart." said Frieda. "It's a long story."

As we get to Marge, she gets to see that she might get to find something to Bart as she gets to see that quite as they had to noticed that she saw as she gets to see a huge train set as she gets to picture it

-Imagining-

As he gets to see that he was working in a huge train set as Bart happily said "Oh Mom, you must make me the happiest kid around and you the luckiest mom a son could ever."

-End Imagining-

As Marge had to go inside, she sees Norbert. "oh, hello Norbert." she said.

"I see that you're going to get Bart a huge train set, aren't you?" asked Norb. "Well no no no no no no no no, no!" as Marge looked around as she gets to see that she said "Yes, but it wasn't my idea at first."

"I had a huge train set once, It may concur it was the best gift a beaver could ever have, until my stupid brother as he gets to destroy, then I got even a bigger gift, and that's a really cool car."

"Hmm, Maybe I'll get Bart one." she said.

Meanwhile at a food court, Bart had to give out a food court orders. "Okay, who ordered the Tofu sandwich?" he demanded. "I do!" Sam gets to raise her hand. "Here you go Goth Girl." "And I ordered a Salad." said Danny Fenton. "there you go." as he got his salad as he gets to see that they're enjoying their break eating as they had to be that Homer wonders. "Where the heck is your mother?" asked Homer. "Don't worry, I think that she might had to go get some big gifts." as Marge gets to came here. "sorry I'm late gang, I think that I had to be that I had to be get that presents for everyone."

"Mom, I think that we might had to see that she was simply as they had to feel as when they get to noticed that it was they had to find out as they might had to feel as they would allow on Christmas Day, they always to get their Christmas day."

"Your right Bart." said Marge. "I think that Christmas is such a big commercialism and I think that there could be a big possibly that we should happen that we need to be that we should get together and have fun." replied Lisa.

"Well, as well all know about one thing that Christmas is all about, and that's-" as he turns over to everybody. "What everybody?"

"PRESENTS!"

"Exactly! and if there's nothing to do about it, then I don't know about it, now eat your veggie burger." as they get to eat as they had to feel that Frieda might get to worry. "What's wrong Frieda?" asked Maria. "I think that my family's coming over later and just to let you know, I think that it was simply that it hopes that my dad don't get along with Manny." as she petted Frieda on the head. "Don't you worry Frieda, I'm sure that your dad will get along with Manny." as she gets to eat her meal as they get to enjoy, Mojo gets to see that he might had to figure it out as he gets to hear about it though his radio get to see that quite as he might had to see that he might had to see that there was simply as they get to talk about Christmas. "I Think that they're talking about how big this Christmas is going to feel as they had planed." as he gets to listen some more.

"I Think that we need to give out as they would had to see that we're going to have some sporting events, and then we'll give out some metals and such." said Bart though the radio.

"Aha, there's going to be contest, well then, I think that we need to make sure that I'm going to win all of those prizes." as he laughs evilly.

After lunch, they get to see that they might had to continue their shopping as they had to find out as they had to find out about Marge. "Where's that mom of mine?" said Bart as Marge gets to see that she got her present got wrapped as they could see that she got that big Train set.

Will Marge had to give Bart a huge train set on Christmas Day, and will Mojo get into the games and win those metals by cheating? Find out next Chapter!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You And have a Merry Christmas.

Closing Note: In case you didn't know, during that conservation, Norbert told Marge about how he used to have to own a huge train set himself as a reference to _The Angry Beavers_ episode "Gift Hoarse", so if you see the episode, please make some comments too so, Once again, thank You and Merry Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5-12-12-2018

A/N: When we last left off our annual holiday story, Marge had to buy a huge train set for Bart so he can take it back as he gets to enjoy it, will she gets to keep it a secret until Christmas day? only way to find out.

Chapter 4: Getting The Tree To Be Right on

They had to continue to shop around the mall as 29-year-old Chuckie Finster had to be that he was seriously that he was hoping that could be that he was knowing that he gets to Marge. "Hey, Mrs. Simpson, I think that we need to make sure that we get this but I think that we need to make it as they could allow that a Christmas spirt between Kuki and Wally." he whispered to Marge. "What's your point?" she asked. "My point is if they could be that they could be kissing under the mistletoe." as he and Marge chuckled.

As the might had to see that Manny and Frieda get to see that they're going to noticed, they had to see that they would noticed that they happen to understand that they got a secret of their own.

"I think that Kuki and Wally gets to be together." said Frieda. "What are you, nuts?" asked Manny. "They're Kids-Next-Door operatives, wat makes you think tat they're in love together?

"Well Manny", said Frieda. "I Think tat we could be tat if they could possibly ad to o all the way, so could we."

"But Frieda, what about us? you think that our parents want us to make it so they had to see that it was that might get to see that if they find out, so will everyone else." as they get to worry.

As Bart gets to them, he had to see if they could possibly as they would allow if he might had to noticed that he was simply that getting the group together. "Okay guys, did everyone spent their money?" he asked as the group nodded. "Good, now then, let's head back to the cabin and see if I can't get the tree to be lit."

And so, they had to head back to the cabin as Mojo get to be that coming along with the ride so they could have some fun as they might had to noticed that I had to see that gets to see that quite as they had to see that it was nothing that he can do, as they get to Bart and the Christmas tree.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you that I bring you A noel great surprise that is, the great Christmas tree!" as the crowd applauds. "Now Homer, if you can be so kind to please that to turn it on!" as his dad Homer gets to be putting on the storm, they knew that they could exactly that they might had to see that they're going to hope that they could get as they would had to feel that he was making a spark as they get to be hoping that he gets to make a lighting as they had to see it, as the boy and his dad get to see the lights go out at the cabin. "Dad?" he said. "Do you get the feeling that the cabin's going to be that quite simply to be dangerously to be that happen that it was nothing that it was hoping that Bart gets to be working on the tree.

"Uh Bart," replied Manny. "Are you sure that you got it right this time?" he asked. "Because I Think that you got the lightbulbs wrong."

"I think that Manny could be right honey." said Jedna. "Would you relax?" said Bart. "I Know what I'm doing."

Back to Robert and Benny, they get to see that they might had to see that they're going to feel as they get to noticed that it was something as they get to closer to the cabin. "Dad, is this Bart Simpson get to be up to something stupid?"

"No," said his dad. "Something Silly."

As they get closer, Bart happen that to know that he got the lights to be turn on as Mojo gets to scream as the lights got bright. "Good thing that I got my sunglasses with me." he said as he put them on.

As Bart got so excited, that he can't say it with words, then the lights go out anyway.

As the crowd got confused, they knew that they would look at it. "What's wrong with this?" asked Bart as he gets to see that it was that he might had to see that he gets to noticed that quite as that he gets to be turn it on just as Ben gets to be climbing up as they had to see as they're going to see of what's going on.

"Uh Bart, maybe that I could-" as his mom Marge gets to suggest something. "Relax, I get to do it."

As he gets to see that might the problem, Bart had to make it as Jedna had to go over as she gets to be turn on the light as Bart gets to plug them, the lights gets to be light as Mojo gets to be thrown out and landed on Ben.

"Holy Christmas!" replied Marge. "That is the brightest Christmas Tree I ever did see!" As they get cheer, they get to celebrate the joy as Ben from outside gets to push Mojo out. "Get out of here you monkey!" as he gets down as they had to see as they're going to feel that it was simply as they get to possibly that he gets to stand over.

"It sure it the best Christmas Tree that we ever did see." he said. "I hope that it'll be the best Christmas yet."

As a man gets to stand and said. "I want you to thank you for putting up the tree for me this time." said the man who happened to be Chief Officer Sudeaz, Freida's Dad.

"Thank nothing of it sir, I-" as he gets to see that he steps back. "Oh, Mr. Sudeaz, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you every much Bart." as his wife Carmela gets up to him. "Now Honey, I think that you might get to feel as they could see that this is just the beginning of their Christmas Vacation."

"I'm sorry Wifey, but it seems that Rivera boy might had to feel as they get to see that it as she and Manny might had to be together." As Frieda blushes.

"Now I think that we need to make sure that we happen to feel that we could be that it was nothing more then a big blast as they would hope as they might had to feel as they could noticed that Frieda's sisters are there with them.

"I think that we're pump up for Christmas games tomorrow!" shouted twin sister Ankita!

"Yeah, I can't wait to be all pumping up!" said other twin sister Nikita.

"Who the heck are they?" asked Lisa. "Oh, they're just my twin sisters, you don't have to worry." explained Frieda. "You know Frieda, I have twin sisters too," Marge said.

"Well then I'm happy then." said Frieda. "From one non-Identical sister to another."

As they get to see that Tommy pickles said, "I think that's enough Christmas Display enough for one night, right now that we need to sleep as we get prepared for indeed those Christmas games!"

As they get to bed, they had to see that they might had to rest up expect for Bart and Frieda yet. "Uh Frieda, do you think that might you let you parents know that you and Manny are dating?" he asked.

"Who's to say, I think that need to make it as they would know that even I get to see that might had to go though with it." as Frieda gets to be to bed as Bart stayed up as he stared the Christmas tree as well as well as Homer gets to be putting his Pajamas.

Come back next chapter as we get to see some Christmas Games!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You and Have a merry Christmas!

Closing Note: This made a tiny refence to the 1988 Christmas classic movie _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_ And of course that it's funny that Mojo gets to be blown away as he landed on Benny, His fall would've been broken if it wasn't for him. So anyway, I repeat, Thank you and Merry Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6-12-17-2018

A/N: On the last chapter, they had to finish up some Christmas Shopping at Marge plans to get Bart a huge train set so he might had to have some fun with it, later Bart gets to be using to light the Christmas Tree and he got a bright as Robert, his son and Mojo got flown away. Everything got smooth until that Frieda's Family had to arrive as they could possibly had to arrive as Manny and Frieda had to keep this couple a secert from them as they get to never know about it, so that's the end of the recap and get on with the great christmas games!

Chapter 6:Christmas Games

As they get to be running down, they had to find out as they could possibly as they would allow as they might ad to see that it was something for that. "Okay everyone, we got a Christmas Scheadule ahead of us so we need to make it as we get head over to some Christmas games." Bart replied.

"Games? Whoo-Hoo!" excitedly said Homer.

As they get to the stories, they could possibly as they had to find out about as Robert gets to knock on the door.

As Bart gets to the door and he opens them up. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked. "I was wondering if you could give us your Christmas so they could possibly as they had to see that we might if you had to make sure that you won't cause anymore trouble."

"Oh of course mister." as Bart gets to close the door, Robert gets to put his door on it. "that is that my son and I get to be enjoying your crowd so we might had to be that quite as they don't mind."

"Not at all." as he gets to let them in.

"You see, we might get to be going to our Christmas games first and then we'll get to be doing some lifestyles of the geyser and then we head back for the Christmas show as we might had to see that we might have our Christmas show rehearsal."

"I think that we might had to see that get to see that it was something different." said Robert as his son gets to be pulling his coat and said "Dad, we might had to be that we had to turn to him that he gets to be that he was simply out of their christmas to be turn out of different."

As they get to see that might had to noticed that they're going to see that it was something that there was going to see that they're going to feel that Bart's girl Jenda gets to be that he gets to see him as they could possibly that to visit him "Ah Bart, how's my lucky coach?" as she kissed him. "Feeling good girlfriend." he said. "I get the feeling that we're about to be that we're going to be that we're going to the Christmas games and I think that we're going to be late." as they get to the games, they get to see that they're going to see that they had to go their first event known as the hot dog leg as Marge gets to see Homer gets to do it. "Ok Homer, you can do it, you might had to go down as they had to slide down and then you'll get to see that you might had to concentrate." as he gets to see that he was going to see that might had to slide down that he was getting ready.

"Now Homer, I don't want you to be that flying around." as they get to see that they could get as they might had to see that he was simply as he was about to make sure that you land safely." replied Marge.

"Don't worry Marge, when do I get to be hurtful?" asked Homer as Marge gets to see that it was a deep slope. "Good point."

And so, he gets to see that quite as they had to be that he gets to slide down as he fled high as he gets to see that he was soaring up in the air as he gets as he could be that he was excited as he could see as he gets to sled down.

And so, the judges had to give him a perfect 10 expect for that judge from Russia whom he had to give him a 2.

Next is Rodolfo, the former White Pandera, as he gets to take a deep breath as he might had to see that he might had to see that he was going to slide down as he shouts "WHITE PANDERA!" as he gets to fly twice as Homer did as he gets to see as he might had to be flying as he noticed as he was going to be that he was simply as that he was flying as he gets to see that he has to landed on his ski, and he got 8 from Judge 1, 9 from judge 2, and a perfect 10 from judge from Russia, unlike Homer, he got an 1.

Then as we get to see that Manny might had to focus on that he was going to be on the slope as he gets to see that he might had to see that he gets to see that might had to noticed that he said to himself. "Okay Manny, you're El Tigre, you can do this, you can make your mom and dad proud, they're remarried and I'm sure that I don't get to be separated again." as he gest to slide down, and sled over, he was going to be that he was lucky enough that he was simply as he gets to fly as he might had to see that he was simply as he gets to see that he made it, as he got all 11s, expect for the Russia judge as he gives him a 10.9.

As others gets to be sliding down, they had to see that they get down the slope as he gets to be sliding down as he gets to be that they're going to be sliding down as they might get to make some scores as they get to see as they had to make down as they had to see as they're going to feel as they get to enjoy about it.

"I don't think that we need to be that judging." as Bart gets to say that. "It seems that my dad and good friend Manny gets medals!" as he gets to be giving him the medals for making slopes.

Just then, it seems that Mojo might had to give out a slide down as he gets to see that quite as they might as they had to slide down as they get to possibly as he gets to give out a slide as they could as she might had to see that he gets to be flying around as he gets to be rolling down as a snowball building up and ran over by Robert's son. "For crying out loud monkey!" he said. "Might you get to watch where you're sledding?"

"Sorry." he said he got off Ben as the judges him 0s expect for the Russian judge whom he has to give out a perfect 10.

"Right, can we go to the next event?" said Bart. "This one's about ice skating."

"Great, Danny and I get to sled all the way!" said Sam. "That's great!" said Danny as they get to the frozen pond as Frieda sighs. "At least Manny got a medal."

Please come back next chapter as we get to see our cartoon friends as they get from Sledding to Skating as Mojo Jojo, Robert and his son Ben gets to be bottom of this.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank you and Have a Merry Christmas!

Closing Note: Yeah, I know that I have been out all day until lunchtime to do some shopping with my mom so it's not Christmas shopping shopping, it's more like regular shopping, so yeah, you'll understand.


	7. Chapter 7-12-20-2018

A/N: When We Last left off our heroes and friends, we get to see that they get to be sliding down at the hot dog ski as they get to see that both Homer and Rodolfo gets to be sliding down and don't get me wrong but I think everyone's a winner for that one, as for Mojo jojo, he seems that he got to be that quite as he gets to see that he might had to see that they're going skating and then they get to see the geyser as they're going to see as they might had to feel like it, the problem is, can they do it? Let's find out!

Chapter 7:Skating and geyser exploring

It was that they had to go to that frozen skating pond as they had to see that they're going to see that they're going to be that they're going to be skating as they're going to see if they could possbily as they get to see as they get to make some chatting around there as Jenda and Frieda gets to make a conservation.

"So you and Manny have met when you were in Preschool?" Jenda replied. "Get out of here!"

"Well yeah, I think that you met Bart at last Valentine's day." said Frieda.

As they get to put their skates on, Mojo get to see that he was going to see that might had to noticed that he was simply that he was hoping that he might had to noticed that he was going to see that girls are about to see that might had to see if they could make a "Thin Ice".

"Hey Girls, do you think that you might had to waste anymore time making a conservation?" asked Numbuh 5. "Come on, Suzie gets to make out as she gets to be one of the judges here!" as She did, along with Marge and Chuckie, they had to see that they could possibly as they would hold out as they get to know as they began the skating competition. "Aha, an skating competition, as they might had to see that it was something that I might get to enjoy, just a few skaters, and then I'll get to be stealing that lights."

As they get to make it, Suzie gets to see that Bart and Jenda gets to go first as they get to skate as they had to be that they're going to see that it was hoping that it was simply as they would noticed that he was making it gently as he lift Jenda. "Ooh, Barty!" Jenda said as she giggled. "I Think that we're going to win."

As she puts her down as she spins her as they had to see that they're going to see that it was more beautiful, the judges had to gives out 3 9s, and as for the Russian judge, he gives them a zero.

Next came Rodolfo and Maria, the former superheroes as they get to skate as they might had to go though the distance as they had to go as they're going to spin over as they had to give out a twirl as they had to see that they're getting to be as they get to see that they might had to see that they're going to noticed that it was they were giving out as the judges had to give out their last move as they get a perfect 10 expect for Russian judge whom give him a 0 as Bart and Jenda frowns.

"I never had that problem with Todd Flanders." she said to herself.

As the powerpuff girls get to be skating Mojo said "Ahh! Powerpuff girls!?" as he fell down and he gets to see that they're going to making it a skating as they could as they get to show a spacatuilar as they had to give out as show as the others get to be that they given a heck of a show as Marge gives out an 9, as well as Suzie, and Chuckie gives out a 10 and the russian judge gives them a 0.01 as Mojo Laughs.

And so, they had to give out skaters as they get to be skating as they get to see as they're going to noticed that everybody else are just skating just for fun as they get to have as they might had to see that they're going to noticed that they would possibly as that it was that they could noticed that Mojo was watching as they could see as they might had to see noticed about it.

"Have anyone else noticed that Mojo came in uninvited to this Christmas trip?" asked Blossom.

"Relax everybody, I think that I do all then all of you put together!" as he gets to see that he might get so see that it was simply that he was going to noticed that he was going to do a skating as he gets into Thin ice area as he gets to fell down into the whole as he gets to see that he was simply as he was frozen as he gets to see that he was going to noticed that he might had to feel that he was unlucky as the judges had to give him an 0 from each of them expect for the russian judge so he had to give him a perfect 10 as he smiled.

"Okay I think that we had enough of skating, it's time to reveal the winner as Bart gets to read, and it turns out to be good winners. "And the winners are..." as they get to see that they're going to be reveil as Bart announced "The Riveras, Rodoflo and Maria!" as they get to be celebrating as they had as they get to celebrate as they're gonig to enjoy their trophy together as Manny noticed that. "I Think that my mom and dad deserved that trophy." said Manny.

"I Think that you'll get to see that quite as already noticed as they can't find out that we're boyfriend and girlfriend yet." said Manny.

"I Think that we need to make sure that we're just good enough to know." replied Frieda.

It was that the chief had to be keeping an eye on him.

Later, they had to see that they get to see the geyser as they could possibly as they're going to see that they're might had to noticed that they're going to see as they get to explode in a matter of seconds.

"Okay gang, it seems that they could make it as they had to noticed as they would noticed geyser because it gets to see it gets explosion once every hour." Bart said as Homer gets to step up and he said "Okay, I seen a lot of geysers in my time and this is no exception."

As he gets to the geyser. "Uh Homer, I wouldn't get to that if I were you." worried Marge. "Relax honey, I think that I get to see that might had to noticed that this geyser would never explode."

As Bubbles get to see Homer standing, she asked Maria. "Mrs. Rivera, how much do you think the geyser's going to explode?"

"Oh, about another 20 seconds or so." she said. "Oh, okay." as Bubbles gets to wait.

And just about as they get to wait, they had to see if they could possibly as they get to see that Homer gets to be stands as he might had to see that he was standing on the geyser as it get to explodes as he gets to he gets to be splashing as he was laughing as he gets to enjoy it as it got stopped, he landed on he whole.

"You were close mom." said Manny. "It was 18 seconds."

"Well, you can't blame me and my big book of geysers." as he holds a book called "Big book of geysers."

"It seems that everytime that a person gets to stands on the geyser every 18 to 20 seconds, he or she gets to be considenly to be lucky."

"Lucky?!" Homer shouts as he fainted.

"It's a fact." she said as she gets to throw the book. "or is it?" as she looked at Rodolfo.

Come back next chapter as we get to see such more christmas fun with our cartoon friends, and don't worry about Mojo, he'll thaw out until then.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have and have a nice day.

Thank You and Have a merry Christmas!


	8. Chapter 8-12-21-2018

A/N: Sorry to be in a rush, but it seems that I done a lot of Christmas Shopping for my family and I had to be that I only got 4 days to spare before the big holiday so we might get to see that we get to the next chapter as possible.

Chapter 8: Adults' Dinner Disasters

It was much that after they get to see that they're heading inside as the adults get to see that they're going to make some dinner as they had to use it as they could know it. "Oh Hello Rodolfo," said Marge. "I think that it's time we get to put our differences and head out and give out Christmas presents so I think that we might had to give out presents." as he got confused.

"Since when we had differences?" asked Rodolfo. "You know that Frieda had called you by name."

"Ture, so since we're in the spirt of the season I Thought that I get to see that I had to give Maria this present as my 'best friend'." as he gets turn over to Maria as she came in. "Hey guys, what's up?" as Marge gets to Maria. "Maria Ol' gal," as she chuckled then she said "Listen here, I'm going to give you this present, but I don't want you to open it up until Christmas."

As Maria gets to see that she has to see that she looks a president with a rule that said "Do Not Open 'til Christmas." "Okay Marge, I understand." she said.

As she gets to walk away, she knew that she was going to see that she sees that she had to noticed that she looked around as she gets to see that she was simply that she had to noticed that the Professor had to see that present that Marge just gave her.

"Hello Maria, I see that you're going to see that you got a give." said Professor Untioum as Maria gets to be putting the present behind her back. "Oh Professor, I didn't see you there." she said. "Say, what kind of a present that Marge gave you?" he asked.

"Present?" she asked. "What Present? I don't know what're talking about." as he gets to find to be supusious, then quickly smiled and said "Well, Okay then." as he leave as Maria sighed of relief. "Phew!" as she gets to the kitchen as we find that Bart's making a sandwich, while humming "Do The Bartman". "Oh Mr. Rivera, so glad you're here." he said. "I'm making a sandwiches for my friends for dinner, you want one?"

"Thank you Bart but no," said Rodolfo. "I Think that I'm making my own holiday meal." as he gets to bring out a huge ham as he gets to see that I could do so with the other adults so I think that thinks it's not ready yet, but once that I get to make this ham, everyone's going to love it." as Bart understand as he gets to serve some sandwiches, as he gets to make sure as he gets to make it as he would noticed that they could use as the other adults get to be taking seats as they had to see that they would noticed as Robert gets to sit down. "Uh Listen Ben, I got to make this but I think that we get to have some dinner."

And so, they had to use it as they get to use as Rodolfo gets to be making some ham.

"Okay everyone, I think that you're in a real treat, and this is it!" as he gets to be that he got to see that he was simply that there was going to be that he noticed that he gives out his Christmas ham as he noticed that he was simply as he gets to see that he was going to noticed that it was overcooked.

"You over cooked the meal." said Stu.

"Well, if you get to think about it, I Think that need to seem that it was quite as they failed to do so." said Rodoflo.

"Well, that's just excitedly opposed, isn't it?" replied Homer. "Well, I think that we need to go to the kitchen and make some meals." as the other adults agreed, they had to go the kitchen as they had to help him out as they get to possibly as they had to see that they get to see as they would noticed as they get to possibly as they would noticed as they're going to feel as they could noticed as they would feels as they get to use it as they're going to see that. "Come on, I think that I Should teach you how that they could noticed as they get to see that they might to show some suggestions."

"Well in case that you don't know, I think that his could be great." said Norbert. "This is my greatest meal yet!" As he gives out. "A great big turkey dinner!" as he gets to show them as they could feel about it as it flats out.

"Are you kidding?" replied Stu. "This is the great Pickles pickled pineapple surprise!"

"What's the surprise?" asked Suzie. "The surprise is Ketchup!" as Homer gets to see that he gets to spread all over as they get to be making as they had to give out as they're going to see that they're going to give out a big explosions as the Sudaez gets to be that they're going see that Carmela gets to make a whistle by putting her fingers and said "I got an idea," she said. "Let's all go out to eat!"

"Yeah, we got money, so let's spend them on take outs!"

As they boo at them as they get to throw some ingredients as they had to see that they're going to noticed that Marge shouts "EVERYBODY HALT!" as they did that. "I got an idea, why not we get to make some meals!" as they had to noticed as they get to use some cooking meals as they get to noticed that they're going to see that they might had to use it.

"Ah, some good ol' bird cooking." as Manny gets to sniff. "Watcha cooking Mr. Simpson?" as he gets to come over to Homer.

"Parrot a la mode!" as Manny gets to noticed that Homer gets to be cooking Senior Chapee!

"Yes! yes! that bird I hate is going to be cooked!" as Rodolfo said "HOMER!" as he gets to be that he took his parrot out of the frying pan. "Oh Chapee, speak to me!" as he squawks.

"Oh man, I was going to be that Parrot a la mode!" as he pouts.

"What are you trying do, cook my bird?" he demanded to homer.

"Hey, at least that you didn't get to taste one of Bart's Sandwiches." as he gets to throw some tomato at Dagget as he said "Oh, it's on!" as the Angry beaver gets to throw some meals as he gets to see that he might had to noticed as he gets to see that splater as Maria Shouted "You Never get to to be throwing some ingredents at me!" as she gets to throw some meat as it got splatered on Didi. "Oh, it's on!" as they get to be that they're going to be making their meals as harder as they could as they cause some disasters.

"This is afwul!" replied Frieda. "I got to get Jenda!" as not a moment too soon, as she gets to see that she's going to show Jenda the adults are having a disaster around.

"I Think it's time that we get to be sending out Christmas help." she said as they get to see that they're going to help out around.

STAY TUNED...


	9. Chapter 9-12-23-2018

A/N: On the last chapter, we get to see that the adults are having some dinner as they can create some disasters as they had to see that they could possibly as they would know as they get to see that they made some dinners of their own as they had to noticed as that would make it as they could do so as they get to see that had to make disasters as Bart's Girlfriend and Manny's best friend as they get some help as they had to noticed as they had to see that there was going to get some help. Who are they? Let's find out.

Chapter 9: The Shortman Family came to the rescue

As the girls get to Hilwood, they had to noticed as that they're going to see that they came over to the boarding house as Jenda gets to be knocking on the door as Arnold's Dad Miles gets to be that they saw them. "Are you Arnold's long-lost dad?" Frieda asked. "Well, my wife and I used to be long lost but not anymore, thanks to Arnold."

"I'm Jenda, and this is Frieda." Jenda interduce as she gets to asked them. "Is your son Arnold home?"

"Why yes," he said. "In fact, he's having a Christmas conservasion with his friends."

"That's great, see ya." as they had to go up tp Arnold's room as they get to see Arnold and his friend Gerald are having about what to give to their parents. "Excuse me, but I think that we're having a meeting." said Arnold. "We need your help Arnold." said Jenda. "We need you to get to help out with the adults so we need to make sure if they could get some dinner and they can't see that-"

"Uh excuse me but my friends are having a meeting about what to give to our families and I Hope at you might had to be that you get to have a merry Christmas."

"Okay, but I don't think that we get to see that the adults are having a merry Christmas and-" Just then that Lisa came and ask Arnold for help. "Hey Arnold!" she shouted as she gets in. "Frieda and Jenda are telling you that the adults are having dinners and I hope that you need some help and-"

"The Adults need some help?"

As his parents came in. "We get to help our friends pronto!" and so, they had to get some help as they had to see that it was the Shortman Family to the rescue, and came along Gerald.

Meanwhile, back at the cabin, where Bart and Abagail are having a conservation...

"I'm telling you Numbuh 5, I believe that you and the others are having these sandwiches that I made!" he said.

"No fooling." said Abagail as Suzie came to them. "Uh guys, you might want to see this." as they get to the kitchen to see a mess that the adults have made.

They're having some disasterious dinners as they could possibly as they had to see that they could had to make their meals as they get to see that they're going to see as they would possibly as they had to feel as they knew that they're going to noticed that Bart get to cry "STOP!" as they did. "Have you people had no shame?" he asked. "I think that we need to figure it our so we need to make it as we get to make sure that they could use it!"

"Sorry Bart," said Rodolfo. "Yeah, sorry." Said Homer.

"Well, that's not good enough!" said Bart. "I Think that we need to make sure that we give out a peroration."

as the Short family and Gerald gets to be in it. "All right, what's all the commotion?" Arnold asked.

"We were all suggestion of what we're having for dinner and something tells me that we're going to see that we might had to noticed that we ended up as we get to see that we end up in disasters." Stu explained.

"And well, monkey see, monkey doo." said Bonnie.

"Well, I Think that we can fix that." as the short family gets to make it as they could possibly as they had to noticed that it was simply as they could noticed as they get to some cooking as Gerald gets to join in as he gets to see that might had to do as they get to use it as they could possibly as they had to make with the right ingredients as they had to see that ir was easy as pie.

And so, they made a find meal as they get to enjoy it. "Gee, that's great!" said Maria. "Now that we can eat!" and so, they could have some dinner as they had to do so.

"You see, you might get to have a great meal after all." said Stella.

After dinner, as Bart gets to faint, he knew that Abigail gets to take Bart up to his room. "Uh, Numbuh 5 gets to take Bart with Jenda." And so that she did as she got up to it. "Oh, hello Abagail." said Jenda." Why are you dragging Bart here?"

"Well Jenda, I think that you might get to say that he got fainted after Arnold's parents got to be that simply to have dinner."

And so Abigail gets to tuck Bart in, he knew that he regain as we woke up and he said "Cowabunga!"as they got freaked out a second.

"What was that?" asked Abigail. "It's a long story."

Come back next chapter and see what we got some more Christmas fun with our cartoon friends.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the c comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You and have a Merry Christmas!

Closing Note: Sorry to make this chapter 2-parted bit I got to get everything for Christmas eve and Christmas day so if you'll do same, I hope that you'll understand, so have a Merry Christmas and have a happy new year!


	10. Chapter 10-12-27-2018

A/N: Hey everybody, I hope that you have a great Christmas and just to let you know, it's been 2 days since we had this last chapter and it was smart of Arnold and his friend and parents get to put all of the dinners together as we might had to know that I'm still going to do my Christmas story, and if I don't get to finish it before January 3rd of the new year, this story might get discontinued.

Chapter 10: Christmas Eve Wonders

It was Christmas eve as Bart gets to take his Grandpa in. "Ah, the old lodge," he said. "Why back in my day, there was a one to built to last, and after Christmas, it was tore down."

"Yeah sure, I think that we might had to see that it was something unsual that might happen." said Bart.

"Do you believe that your Grandpa could be making it as they would noticed that he could wreck the party?" asked Jenda. "No, but I think that we'll try to behave."

As they took in the house, they knew that he sees that he gets to noticed about the lives as they get to see that.

"Gee Doc, you might had to take a breather." said Bugs. "I Think that we could be that you'll take a recliner."

"Thank you bunny." said Abe. "I Think that we get to see that there could be that there was going to feel that there was never happen to a life experienced scone."

"Scone?" confused Bart. "If you are looking for scones, you might had to get it in the kitchen." replied Homer. "Hot dog! that's good enough for me!" as he gets to the kitchen as he gets to find some "scones."

Later as they get to the tree, Bart had to be using a present as he gets to see that he gets to see that Bart got bumped into that big present that his mom gave him, Oops! shouldn't gave that away.

Anyway, he knew that he was hoping that he was going to noticed that he was going to see that they could possibly as they had to noticed that they're going to see that they could had to see it as they might had to noticed that they're going to sit down.

"Everyone, if you can give us a nice dinner, you'll get to see that my grandpa had to make grace so I think that he's got the honors to do and such." as Abe Simpson gets to stand and said "Dear lord, we thank you for the meal and our lives, you made me the luckest grandpa aliiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvvve!"

As Bart got confused. "Amen." said Grandpa.

"Amen." said others. "Let's eat." as Bart gets to use his fork and his knife as he gets to cut the turkey, when suddenly...

PPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

The Turkey wasn't even cooked right.

"Sorry Bart," Aplogized Blossom.

"Well, this is a fine how do you." said Bart.

STAY TUNED...


	11. Chapter 1112-28-2018

A/N: Okay, I'm going to show that this is going to be quite interesting because it was going to noticed that it was seriously to be that quite as they would show that this could be a Christmas story finale, so here we go.

Chapter 11:It was the fact that it was going to be fine.

It wasn't long as they could get to eat their Christmas turkey as they get to enjoy as they had to make sure that they could noticed as Mojo gets to snuck aboard as he gets to use a Christmas tree while they get to sit down and enjoy their meal.

"You know, I Think that we could be that Santa's passed Canada." Bart replied as the kids smiled.

"I Think that we need to make sure that Santa gets to be that delivering presents." said Lisa.

As they had to see that Bart had to make it as one of Frieda's twin sisters get to be taking the ornaments off the Christmas tree as Bart get to asked Frieda's Mom. "Mrs. Sudaz, is your daughter by any chance sneaky?"

"Which one?" asked Carmela. "I Think that Frieda's a good one here." as Frieda smiled and blushed.

As they get to see that Nikita gets to see Mojo as he gets to be that he was simply as he gets to grab her hand and said "You Monkey!"

"Thank you!" said Mojo as he gets to be thrown out the tree as he gets to landed on the floor as Nikita gets to be that she was climbing up as she gets to see that she was about to make sure that she was simply as he had to make sure that he was going to see that she was going to use it as Bart, Manny and Abigail gets to see that they got the top.

It wasn't until later that Bart gets to see that he gets his money bonus for inventing.

"Bart, is that your Christmas bonus?" asked Lisa. "Why, yes it is!" as the whole gang gets to see that he got to announced "With this check, I'm going to have a mansion of my very own!" as the others get to cheer. "And if there's anyone that could be that it was going to be an house warming party, you're all invited!" as they get to applaud. "That's my boy!" replied Homer.

And so that Bart gets to take a deep breath and open it as he gets to see that it revealed a check. "With this check, I think that we had to make sure that I'm going to spend it on-" as he screamed. "$13.00?!"

"Son, I've been there, and to be honest, I Think that we could be that $13.00 ain't that bad." Homer replied as he gets to throw the check into front of the Christmas tree as he get to turn around and said to them. "You know, I think that $13.00 ain't so bad and with that, I think that my boss, James Tanker gets to be that he was simply the richest guy of them all, until he had to give me this lousy check worth $13.00, and I think that if there was one more gift that I want, I want to be him to be right him so I can take care of him straight!"

And so Homer an idea as he gets to drive his car as he gets to give a simple drive as he gets to kidnapped his boss.

And with that, he gets to see that he gets to make sure that he was simply as he might had to let everyone to know that Mojo gets to use the train set that Marge was supposed to be giving Bart on Christmas morning that the Powerpuff girls get to see him running wild.

"Mojo Jojo!" the girls replied. "What's he doing here at all?" replied Buttercup. "Destroying Christmas as we know it!" as the girls get to fight him as Manny turns into El Tigre, they had to fight him as they could get as they had to fight against him as the train had to go wild as they had to chase everyone as Santa's little helper and Senior Chappi gets to be that they're going to be chase Benny Hill style.

Meanwhile at Robert and Ben...

"You just had to tell that Bart Simpson to stop this craziness Christmas of his!" Ben demanded.

"Well, I can't hurt Bart Simpson!" he said.

"Okay then, if you're not grown up to put an end of this once and for all, then I am!" as he gets to be that to open the door and it seems that quite as they get to see that he gets to see Mojo and the train as Ben screamed as he gets to be flung out gets to see that he was going to be that he that quite as he was going to be flatted out as the train gets to be that disatanced as he gets to be that he was angered by Mojo as he gets beat up by the Powerpuff Girls and El Tigre. "No more, No more, I can't take it!" as he cried.

As for Ben, he gets back to has dad as he was no help. "Mom was right about you!" as he gets to walk up to his room."

Back at Homer, he happen to be kidnapping Bart's boss of which that he was he going to see that he was simply he gets to do as Bart's going to get his Christmas gift.

Back at Bart, he gets to apologized about his losing his temper as he gets to explain that he was going to see that he was going to noticed that Homer had to bring his boss there. "Okay boy," Homer replied. "It's time to get you a nice kicking!"

As James' wife Linda gets to be calling the police and reporting a file report.

"I never been so insulting in all my life!" said James. "I'm sorry, this is the group's first kidnapping." replied Marge.

"Bart Simpson, if you don't get to explain what's going on here, I shall give you pink slip without pay!" James asked. "Now now, Bart's got nothing got to do this, I got an idea of kidnapping you." Homer explained

"Okay, that explains a lot and you are going to jail!"

"No dad, I lost my temper when I got $13.00 as a bonus." Bart replied. "Of course I had to make every check to be worth $13.00," he said. "That's why that I got to make my job a little easier."

"Yeah thanks a lot." as Bart get to use his check. "If you don't want to make them more then just $13.00, then everybody's going to get you for being cheap."

"Well, I think that we get to see that we all got a little greedy and just to make it up to you, I might had to give out a big bonus then you think, and might had to see that I was wrong to make every check to be worth just 13 lousy bucks, so with I'm going to add, and extra $250.00."

As the crowd gets to be that cheering as Bart fainted as gets to be fainted and regain back up as he gets to cry out "best Christmas ever!" as they get to celebrate as Police gets to invade him.

As Ben gets to read in his room as he thinks his dad gets to apologize. "Look Dad, I know that I'm being rude to you but if you want to come to give me another chance, I understand." that is until that the swat team invades his room.

And as for the police team, they get to put forced them to put them up in the air.

It was that Mrs. Tanker as she gets to step out of the police car.

"All right, what we have here?" asked the cop.

"Sir, I'm a police chief myself and I think that we could be that-" as Chief Sudadez got interrupted. "You don't get soft with me mister!" he said as the chief gets to be that he was going to see that to know that James gets to be that he was seriously that he came out and said "Sir, I'm afraid you're making a terrible mistake." he said as his wife came in. "Oh Honey, are you all right?" as she gets to be hugging him as he gets to see that he was safe. "You know, I done a lot to make every inventor's check to be worth $13.00 each." as she got confused. "Is that all you done?" he asked. "Man, I'm going to throw you in jail as I get to-"

"I Changed my mind." James said as he interrupt the police chief. "I decided to make every check to be worth higher then just $13.00."

As Tommy gets to see that they get to see the Christmas lights. "Look everybody, Christmas lights!" as they get to see that Bart stated "No, that's the night Christmas sky."

As they get to see that Bart was so happy that everyone was surprised. "Christmas isn't just about Presents, meals or even their crimes, sort of, it's about the night sky and that's all that matters tonight."

"It's a good thing too because that Frieda and I are together." As Manny reviled to everybody as the chief gets up to him and said "Okay, I think that you two gets to see that you're in love together, and besides, I got this flare just in case."

"The Flare?" as Bart gets to turn over to him and said "NO DON'T TURN THAT OVER!" as the bomb exploded as fireworks gets to blown off.

"Something tells me that the 4th of July just came in a little too early." Bugs chuckled as everyone laugh and have a good time.

And so, as the snow fall down, they had to see that he knew that they could get the best Christmas ever.

And so, the next day, it was Christmas day as they get to open up presents and have some fun at the snow and then they get to have some Christmas ham and Bart himself gets to crave the meat and Lisa to have some Tofu as Jenda gets to his Bart on the cheek.

Merry Christmas to us all, bring your Cheer, to all cartoons one and near.

Please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You, Merry belated Christmas and have a happy New Year!

Closing Note: It seems that Bart's check worth $13.00 is similar to his dad as he got the same check as he got as working as a mall Santa in _The Simpsons Christmas Special_ or the first episode would like to be called "Simpsons Roasting on a open fire" so if you own _The Simpsons:The complete First Season_ on DVD as much as I did, and see this episode on that or TV, I hope that you'll understand.

Have A Happy New Year and I'll be making such brand new stories as 2019 begins!


End file.
